regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 10
]] Recap Friday, Oct 20, 1509 The party are in the Doughnut tavern in Bridgelight and there is no sign of Kellen so they head to Kel Bel's residence at the edge of town in the rain. The doorman outside says that Kellen left some hours ago. The party head back to their tavern and see a crowd around a murdered human on the nearby bridge. It is Todd the informant from Episode 8. The guards tell the part that on Todd was Kellen's journal full of his songs. Todd was tortured before being killed. Olivia casts Thought Capture and concludes the murder did not occur here on the bridge. Kes explains to the guards that Todd was working for a criminal underneath Frank's Famous Tavern in Highmeadow. The party head to Kel Bel to report in this situation. In Kel Bel's Parlor they talk about what to do next. The party plan to head to Frank's Famous Tavern and go into the trap directly. Kel Bel writes a letter for the party to give to officials in Highmeadow who are in a different county. Saturday, Oct 21, 1509 The party leave Bridgelight and travel to Highmeadow in the rain. A woman on the side of the road is looking for a 14 year old called Verve. Verve went missing a week ago. The party suspect it is linked with Kellen's kidnapping and promise to keep an eye out for Verve as well. The party arrive at Frank's Famous Tavern. Kes goes inside to talk with Frank, Olivia and Ransom walk around the outside of the tavern and find nothing. Kes and Frank talk, and he points out the entrance to the basement, but says it is dangerous to go down there. The whole party head to the door, but there is a guard on the door. Olivia goes to try to distract the guard, Jimmy. Olivia flirts for a while before Jimmy has to leave for a little. The rest of the party then head downstairs. The party arrive in a long room. There is a table in the middle of the room with people seated. One of the two people in a padded gamersons is holding the leech of a a hellhound. Also in the room is a 14 year old who matches Verve's description. A man with a large belly sitting at the table see the party come in. Ransom greets the people, saying they are there for Kellen, and want to sort something out. The heavy-set man stands and orders his people to take care of the party, then walks out the back door, dragging Verve along. 2 thugs with clubs attack the party as the hellhound is let free and breaths fire at Ransom. Kes takes out one of the goons and then runs after the leader and the taken kid and finds them all climbing a ladder. Kes uses Wall of Fog on the ladder room and crouches down. Ransom backs up the stairs to get away from the hellhound and closes the door behind him. Olivia sees Ransom all wounded and burnt and rushes over. Jimmy is suspicious and grabs a butchers knife and attacks Ransom. Olivia casts "Command: Leave" on Jimmy and he leaves. Olivia heals Ransom. Ransom puts caltrops down on the floor outside the closed door the hellhound is still trying to burn down. Kes climbs up the ladder in the fog. At the top is a false wine barrel against the outside wall of Frank's Famous Tavern. Kes follows the tracks and sees a wagon with the one of the thugs with Verve in the back. Kes chases after on foot. The hellhound burst out of the door and lands on the caltropes and badly hurts one of it's paws. Ransom and Olivia attack the hellhound, killing it. Kes catches up to the wagon and pushes the crossbow man off the wagon then fights with the last thug on the back of the wagon and eventually throws off the last thug as well. Kes checks on Verve he is okay. Kes then gets the driver to stop the wagon. The rest of the party catch up and jump on the wagon. Kes has the wagon driver take them to Kellen, who is in an abandoned house outside of Highmeadow. They attack and kill the guards holding Kellen. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes